The Way They Loved
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: 5 song fics about MaStar, three angst, one fluff, and one smut C: Hope you enjoy! I always like songfics more than i think i will XD theyre basically just cute little stories after all. anyways, rated t for mature and sexual themes.


**Song Fics**

I'm gonna start with MaStar, because they are my favorite couple and i also think they dont get nearly enough attention. I'll expand it into some more pairings if people like it XD if not, just a one shot. As you probably know, hit shuffle, five songs per pairing :). Here we go.

**1. Give Your Heart A Break-Demi Lovato**

BlackStar watched, hidden from sight, as she slid down against the tree trunk and buried her face in her hands. He could see her small frame shaking, and his heartstrings tugged painfully, willing him to go to her, kiss her forhead and hold her.

Maka had been hurt by men, time and time again. She'd grown up with what she considered a deadbeat father, one who cheated and was always slightly too busy to spend time with her until it was too late. Then she had met Soul, the slouching, chill, too-cool weapon. The albino had noticed the shy, protective girl's attraction to him, and taken advantage of it, convincing her to open up and feel for him.

And feel for him she had. She had loved him completely, giving him her devotance and eventually her virginity. BlackStar knew, because he had been the literal shoulder she cried on time and time again over Soul. The blunette's fists clenched in anger just thinking about it. Soul was his best male friend, always would be, but what he did was wrong. If he was ever lucky enough to get a girl like Maka, he would return her affection wholly. After all, he was a god. It was his duty to make his girl feel like a goddess.

Maka had walked in on Soul and, as she so eloquently put it, 'some random cum dumpster' doing the nasty. Astounded and hurt, she'd turned around and left, running to the comfort of BlackStar. He'd willingly opened his arms to her and let her cry it out, knowing that he had to be patient with the blonde meister.

If only she knew, that he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to heal her. That he would never dream of damaging the delicate heart she held within her chest, that he only wanted to help bare some of the weight of it, to make it a little lighter on her.

Her heart was indeed a heavy one, but BlackStar knew he was strong enough to hold it.

**2. Saint Veronica-Billy Talent**

BlackStar rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that lingered there. The boy knew that if he closed his eyes for even a second, she would be gone, whisked away from him like a thought that wasn't quite there. So he had stayed awake for three days straight, but it was was tired of staring around the bland little hospital room, sick of counting ceiling tiles, and he couldnt look at Maka's face any more without crying. And it wasn't god like to cry. Nevertheless, he forced himself to look at her face. In this light, it almost looked like she was just taking a peaceful nap. His hand clenched around her frail one as he swallowed his tears, thinking back to what had really happened.

When he'd busted through her bedroom door, he was expecting to find her with her nose buried in a book on the bed, not pale and unconcious in a puddle of blood on the floor. When he'd brought her to the hospital, he'd expected for the doctors to tell him she'd been attacked by some sort of monster, not that she'd tried to kill herself. And, finally, when Maka had been hooked up to machines to keep her alive until she healed, BlackStar had expected himself to feel worried and sad, not the empty, broken shell of a man that he was at the moment.

So he stayed awake, waiting it out. And when she finally twitched and opened her eyes, his name passing through her lips like a parched cry for water, he knew his starlight had come back to him.

**3. Cherry Pie-Warrant**

BlackStar groaned, half in pain, half in desire as Maka slammed him up against the kitchen wall. Her hands yanked his shirt up with a rough sense of urgency and she eagerly found his stomach, her touch easily tracing the muscles that the blue haired boy had worked so hard for.

They were both almost panting, and red faced, flushed with desire. Suddenly BlackStar decided that he could take it no longer, that he had to have her. He used his upper body strength to flip them around, pressing the delicate blonde girl up against the wall and running his hands up and down her body. She let out a high pitched, breathy moan when his hands passed over her thighs.

A feral grin spread over the tanned boy's face and he slowly tugged her skirt down, teasing her. Her head was tipped back against the wall, her mouth open and her eyes closed as she squirmed with need. BlackStar was about to pull her panties down and take her right there when an appalled voice split through the haze of desire that had shrouded them.

"MAKA?"

Oh Death, BlackStar thought, rolling his eyes and tugging Maka's skirt back up (much to both of their disappointment). Nothing killed his... excitement... faster than that annoying voice. Maka's face flushed a deep red as her dad stared at them, jaw dangling. Then suddenly he was clinging to her legs, crying and telling her not to turn out like him and not to dirty herself with 'that idiot boy'.

The blue haired meister sighed in annoyance. Just another day in the life of the almighty BlackStar.

(the picture im using for the cover of this story is almost exactly what i pictured while writing this :D)

**4. Dance With The Devil-Immortal Technique**

She knew that he was rash, reckless and crude. She knew that he punched his problems before he thought them through, that he thought with his fists first, his mind second. She knew that he was impulsive, that his love would be just as crazy and up-and-down as he was, that if would require work, because it would be painful. They would hurt together, and hurt each other, and hurt the world, and hurt, and hurt, and heal. For as much as they tore each other down, Maka knew they would build each other back up.

Nonetheless, she knew that his path was a dangerous one. _He _was dangerous. His violence was prominent, and his need for power and attention could cause him to stray onto the devil's path, in the footsteps of his ancestors. She knew that he could be lost forever, dancing with the devil in an eternal waltz, in a moment caught between the ticks of a clock.

Above all, she knew of his ability to lash out at the people he loved when he was scared. She knew that her feelings would drive him one way or the other, towards the evil and madness, or into her arms. She knew that the results could be disasterous and painful on both of their parts.

But somehow, despite all that, she loved him anyways.

**5. The Sweater Song-Hedley**

Maka paced restlessly in front of the DWMA, her footsteps increasing in pace as time went by. She stopped, tapped her foot against the smooth pavement, then paced again, her slender body wrapped up in the blue sweater he'd given her the morning after. Blue, the exact electric blue shade of his hair. She paced.

OOOOOO

He pulled the shirt over his head, feeling it settle around his torso like a comforting blanket, the smell of her still lingering even after almost two weeks away. He breathed calmly, much more calmly than he felt inside, and looked in the mirror. Same green eyes, same blue hair, same cocky grin, but he felt completely different inside. He was restless for her soul.

OOOOOO

Maka looked up suddenly, a change in the wind bringing to her the scent she loved most, the intoxicating smell of home. There he stood, his hands shoved in his pockets shyly as he stared at her openly. She stared right back, trying to memorize every inch of him with her eyes, from that beautiful shock of blue hair, to his iron toed boots, to..._ her shirt_. She grinned, and was no longer restless as his soul brushed up against his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

He approached cautiously, his heart hammering in his throat and his hands aching to reach out and touch her again, His soul strained out, trying to meld with hers. Suddenly, her head darted up and she stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes. Silently, they sized each other up, and unconciously he stuffed his hands into his pockets in a gesture of nervousness. The tension broke as she grinned and her soul stroked against his like a luxurious cat. He grinned right back, and took her in his arms, feeling the soft fabric of his sweater surrounding her, even as the simple fabric of her shirt comforted him when he was away from his home, his Maka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

and, done! C: what was your favorite? I think mine was number four. I thought I covered it pretty well, if I do say so myself! but youre the readers and your opinion rate above mine, so lay it on me! please r&r if you liked it :)


End file.
